


A Surprising Source of Income

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is shocked to discover how Blaine has been paying the rent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Source of Income

'Blaine?' Kurt called, his voice strangled as he stared, shocked, at the images in front of him.  
  
'Yeah?' Blaine responded, wandering through from the kitchen. 'What is-oh shit,' he said, seeing what Kurt was holding.  
  
'How did you...? _Why_ did you...? Did you think you could hide this from me?' Kurt stuttered, staring at him, awestruck.  
  
Blaine scrunched his nose up in embarrassment. 'Maybe? I mean, why do you even _have_ that magazine?'  
  
Kurt flushed. 'I...it was for...Never mind that!' he suddenly snapped. 'This is about you and your _secret life_ ,' he said, waving the magazine wildly. 'I mean, I wondered where you suddenly got rent money from last month, but I never thought...this.'  
  
'C'mon Kurt,' Blaine said, calmly, 'is it really that bad? If you think about it?'  
  
Kurt sputtered.  
  
'Look, this woman approached me when I was playing at the cafe and said I had the "look" they were going for. I wasn't having a great time of it and they were offering good money. It's not like I plan to make a career out of it, but once in a while, to pay the bills, it's hardly a big deal.'  
  
'It...I...' Kurt slumped against the couch, staring wordlessly at Blaine. Carefully, Blaine made his way over to the couch and settled next to him, smoothing out the magazine and laying it across Kurt's knees. 'I suppose it's not _so_ bad,' Kurt muttered at last. Sitting up, he leant into Blaine's body as they contemplated the spread in front of them. 'You look quite good in that one,' Kurt added, pointing to one of the pictures.  
  
'Hmm, I think that one's my favourite,' Blaine responded, pointing to a photo on the opposite page. Gently, he tilted his head to rest against Kurt's. 'You never said,' he murmured, 'why _do_ you have a knitwear catalogue?'  
  
Kurt flushed. 'I kind of...have a _thing_ for knitwear models,' he said quietly.  
  
'Clearly,' Blaine murmured, smiling crookedly at him. 'Because of the layers?'  
  
Kurt smiled, tilting his face up for a kiss. 'Because of the layers.'


End file.
